Tenis Meja
Category:Olah raga Category:Tenis meja thumb|180px|[[Gilang Maulana, juara Boys' Singles di Doha tahun 2007. Foto by courtesy of the ITTF]] thumb|180px|[[Ficky Supit Santoso, yang mengakhiri Ahmed Al-Mohannadi dalam even Boys' Singles di Doha tahun 2007. Foto by courtesy of the ITTF]] Halaman ini berisi informasi seputar tenis meja. Masih dalam pengembangan. Terbuka bagi siapa saja untuk memberi kontibusi. PERHATIAN: Daftar isi dari tulisan berikut dicopi dari WIkipedia Table Tennishttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Table_tennis. Nantinya akan disadur disesuaikan. Istilah-istilah berikut berasal dari bahasa Inggris, dimana akan terdapat kekurangsuaian dengan istilah dalam bahasa Indonesia. Penjelasan Umum Sejarah Peralatan (Equiptment) Bola Meja Raket ;Berbagai bentuk karet pelapis: *'Inverted (non-Chinese):' Jenis ini paling banyak dipakai. Permukaannya halus (smooth), dengan sisi permukaan pimple (bintik) menghadap ke arah blade. Memungkinkan pemain menghasilkan spin dan speed tingkat tinggi. Spin dihasilkan tidak hanya oleh kinerja topsheet (lapisan luar) sendiri, tetapi juga oleh masuknya bola (menancap tenggelam) ke dalam sponge dan mengikuti luas permukaaan yang lebar untuk mengkontak bola. *'Inverted (Chinese):' Chinese rubbers typically have stickier (or "tackier") topsheets. Spin is generated mainly by the topsheet, as opposed to the sponge, which is relatively more condensed and firmer. The result is usually a far better short game and potential offensive capabilities than normal inverted, but also a less consistent defensive and/or counter play. *'Short pimples (or "pips"):' Short pimples-out rubbers are usually used by close-to-the-table hitters (for example, Liu Guoliang). They do not generate as much spin as inverted rubbers, but also make the user less susceptible to the opponent's spin. Speed generated from a short pip rubber is generally greater than that of an inverted with the same sponge. Depending on the thickness of the sponge it is also possible to play a chopping game with short pimples by varying the spin of the return. Whilst blocking and attacking a "dead ball" effect is often noticed. Ding Song is an exponent of this style. *'Long pimples (or "pips"):' Long pimples-out rubbers carry relatively long and soft pips. They do not have the ability to generate any real spin of their own, but feed off of the opponent's spin instead. This allows the user to confuse the opponent and upset their rhythm. Long pips rely on the opponent's oncoming spin, as they tend to "continue" the opponent's spin, by bending upon impact, rather than reversing or changing the spin, like inverted rubbers. Long pips are usually used by close-to-the-table blockers, or choppers, but, in some cases, they can be used away from the table for long distance chops. They are usually only used on the backhand side, as they offer very limited attacking capabilities. Depending on the grip of the sides of the pimples and the thickness of the sponge it is also possible to play an aggressive game with long pips, although without much spin capability. *'Anti-spin:' Anti-spin rubbers may look similar to inverted ones, but their surfaces are very slick and frictionless. Like long pimples, they cannot generate much spin, but they allow the user to produce a no-spin, or "dead" ball. Anti-spin is also not very susceptible to the opponents oncoming spin, due to the low coefficient of friction of the rubber's surface, as well as the incredibly soft sponge, which is designed to cushion or absorb the speed of the ball upon impact. This is also used to confuse the opponent, and is not widely used at the international level. Lem (Glue) Ruang bermain Aturan-aturan resmi Game play / Cara bermain Starting a game / Memulai game Service / Serve Hitting the ball / Memukul bola Scoring / Pemberian nilai | scoring Alternation of service / Bergantian serve Series of games / Game berikutnya Doubles game / Permainan ganda Styles of play / Gaya-gaya permainan Grip / Grip (cara memegang raket) Types of shots / Macam-macam pukulan (shot) Dalam tenis meja, pukulan (stroke) secara umum dapat dikelompokkan sebagai pukulan bersifat serangan (offensive, yang menghasilkan bola topspin) dan pukulan bersifat bertahan (defensive, yang hasilkan bola bakspin). Spin disini termasuk juga smash, blok, dan lob. Kedua bentuk pukulan ini berlaku untuk forehand dan backhand. Pukulan dikenal juga dengan istilah shot, stroke, hit. Beberapa literatur menyebutkan tedapat sejumlah pukulan dalam tenis meja. ; 1. Larry ; 2. Offensive strokes / Pukulan-pukulan menyerang ; Speed drive : Artinya ; Loop drive ; Counter drive : Merupakan :; 1. The Loop : Loop menghasilkan :; 2. The Rush : Ini :; 3. The Hook : Juga ; Flip (Flick, istilah Eropa) ; "Jaunty Pirate" ; Smash Defensive strokes / Pukulan-pukulan bertahan Competition / Kompetisi (pertandingan) Notable players / Para pemain tercatat Governance / Lembaga Kepengurusan Notes and trivia / Catatan dan Fakta2 References / Rujukan Specific references / Rujukan khusus Bibliography External links / Link luar *Laws of Table Tennis Governing bodies *International Table Tennis Federation (ITTF) Africa *Africa Table Tennis Federation Asia * Persatuan Tenis Meja Seluruh Indonesia (PTMSI) *Asian Table Tennis Union (ATTU) *Table Tennis Federation of India (TTFI) *Chinese Table Tennis Association *Chinese Taipei Table Tennis Association *Korea Table Tennis Association *Japan Table Tennis Association *Singapore Table Tennis Association North America *USA Table Tennis (USATT) *National Collegiate Table Tennis Association (NCTTA) *Canadian Table Tennis Association (English) Europe *European Table Tennis Union *English Table Tennis Association *Table Tennis Association of Wales *Table Tennis Scotland *Irish Table Tennis Association *Italian Table Tennis Federation *German Table Tennis Federation *Dutch Table Tennis Federation *French Table Tennis Federation *Hungarian Table Tennis Association *Turkish Table Tennis Association Oceania *Oceania Table Tennis Federation *Table Tennis Australia *Table Tennis New Zealand South America *Latin American Table Tennis Union *Argentinian Table Tennis Federation *Uruguay Table Tennis Federation